Plants (including sprouts) are widely used as a source of nutrition and microelements helping digestion. Sprouts, for example, can be grown in jars. However, incubation of plants and sprouting of seeds in jars requires a proper level of moisture, light, air flow, and amount of oxygen to be provided to the seeds to cause growth of the sprouts and plants and reduce chances of bacteria growth and mold. Incubating of plants and sprouting of seeds also requires various actions with respect to seeds and the jar to be taken at appropriate times depending on amount of seeds and variety of the seeds.